Legendary Power Rangers Weapons
The '''Legendary Power Rangers '''is in each season they will use the Attack items and also combine their weapons like Blasters. Also they are known as the Attack Items. Mighty Morphin *Blade Blasters◆◆◆◆◆ *Power Sword◆ *Power Axe◆ *Power Lance◆ *Power Daggers◆ *Power Bow◆ *Dragon Dagger◆ *Power Blaster◆◆◆◆◆ Squadron *Thunder Lasers◆◆◆◆◆ *Thunder Strikers◆◆◆◆◆ *Double Dragon Swords◆ *Lion Cudgel◆ *Unicorn Nunchakus◆ *Griffon 9-part Whip◆ *Phoenix Spear◆ *Saba Sword◆ *Power Spinners◆◆◆◆◆ *Power Cannon◆◆◆◆◆◆ Ninjetti *Ninja Laser◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Ninja Blade◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Ninja Claw◆ *Ninja Wand◆ *Ninja Stunner◆ *Ninja Striker◆ *Ninja Sword◆ *Falcon Dagger◆ *Ninja Power Cannon◆◆◆◆◆◆ Aquitar *Aquitar Laser◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Aquitar Blade◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Power Brace◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Red Spinner◆ *White Dagger◆ *Blue Drill◆ *Yellow Claw◆ *Black Crossbow◆ Zeo *Zeo Laser Pistol◆◆◆◆◆ *Zeo Blade◆◆◆◆◆ *Zeo Power Sword◆ *Zeo Power Hatchets◆ *Zeo Power Axes◆ *Zeo Power Double Clubs◆ *Zeo Power Disc◆ *Zeo Cannon◆◆◆◆◆ *Golden Power Staff◆ Turbo *Auto Blaster◆◆◆◆◆ *Turbo Blade◆◆◆◆◆ *Turbo Lightning Sword◆ *Turbo Hand Blasters◆ *Turbo Thunder Cannon◆ *Turbo Star Chargers◆ *Turbo Wind Fire◆ *Turbo R.A.M.◆◆◆◆◆ *Turbine Laser◆◆◆◆◆ *Turbo Navigator◆◆◆◆◆ In Space *Astro Blaster◆◆◆◆◆ *Drill Saber◆ *Lunar Lance◆ *Astro Axe◆ *Star Slinger◆ *Satellite Stunner◆ *Quadro Blaster◆◆◆◆ *Silver Silverizer◆ Lost Galaxy *Quasar Saber◆◆◆◆◆ *Transdaggers◆◆◆◆◆ *Quasar Launchers◆◆◆◆◆ *Magna Blaster/Sword◆ Lightspeed Rescue *Rescue Blaster◆◆◆◆◆ *Rescue Bird◆◆◆◆◆ *Titanium Laser◆ *V-Lancer◆◆◆◆◆ *Battle Booter◆◆◆◆◆ *Thermo Blaster◆◆◆◆◆ Time Force *Chrono Blasters◆◆◆◆◆ *Vortex Blaster◆◆◆◆◆ *V-1◆ *V-2◆ *V-3◆ *V-4◆ *V-5◆ *Chrono Sabers◆◆◆◆◆ *Electro Booster◆ *Quantum Defender◆ Wild Force *Crystal Sabers◆◆◆◆◆ *Red Lion Fang◆ *Golden Eagle Sword◆ *Blue Shark Fighting Fins◆ *Black Bison Axe◆ *White Tiger Baton◆ *Jungle Sword◆◆◆◆◆ *Lion Blaster◆ *Lunar Cue◆ *Falcon Summoner◆ *Jungle Blaster◆◆◆◆◆ *Falconator◆ *Armadillo Pack◆ *Sword of Pardolis◆ *Rhino Shooter◆ *Deer Cutter◆ Ninja Storm *Ninja Sword/Blade◆◆◆◆◆ *Thunder Staff◆ *Thunder Blade◆ *Hawk Blaster◆ *Sonic Fin◆ *Lion Hammer◆ *Pheonix Sword◆ *Sakura Bow◆ *Storm Striker◆◆◆◆◆ *Crimson Blaster◆ *Navy Antler◆ *Thunder Blaster◆◆ *Samurai Saber◆ *Lightning Riff Blaster◆ Dino Thunder *Thundermax Laser◆◆◆ *Tyranno Staff◆ *Tricera Shield◆ *Ptera Grips◆ *Brachio Staff◆ *Stego Bow◆ *Drago Dagger◆ S.P.D. *Delta Blasters◆ *Delta Bow◆ *Deltamax Strikers◆◆◆◆ *Shadow Saber◆ *Canine Cannon◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Delta Enforcers◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Mystic Force *Magi Staff◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Mystic Force Fighters◆◆◆ *Laser Lamp◆ *Knight Saber and Shield◆◆ *Mystic Lion Staff◆◆◆◆◆ Operation Overdrive *Drive Defender◆◆◆◆◆ *Drive Lance◆ *Drive Slammer◆ *Drive Vortex◆ *Drive Claws◆ *Drive Geyser◆ *Drive Detector◆ *Drill Blaster◆ Jungle Fury *Battle Claws◆◆◆ *Junglechucks◆ *Jungle Tonfa◆ *Jungle Bo◆ *Jungle Mace◆ *Jungle Fan◆ *Shark Sabers◆ *Lion Sword◆ *Chameleon Blade◆ *White Tiger Saber◆ *Claw Cannon◆◆◆◆◆◆ R.P.M. *Nitro Blaster◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Rail Blaster◆◆◆◆◆◆ *RPM Enforcer◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Road Blaster◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Turbo Plasma Launcher◆◆◆◆◆◆ *SkyShift Blazer◆◆◆ *Street Saber◆ *Turbo Cannon◆ *Zip Charger◆ *Turbo Axe◆ *Cowl Laser◆ *Rail Saber◆ *Cloud Hatchet◆ Super Samurai *Spin Sword◆◆◆◆◆ *Fire Smasher◆ *Hydro Bow◆ *Forest Spear◆ *Earth Slicer◆ *Sky Fan◆ *Barracuda Blade◆ *Bullzooka◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Shogun Spear◆◆◆◆◆◆ Megaforce/Super Megaforce *Mega Blaster◆◆◆◆◆ *Dragon Sword◆ *Shark Bowgun◆ *Snake Axe◆ *Tiger Claw◆ *Phoenix Shot◆ *Megaforce Blaster◆◆◆◆◆ *Robo Blaster◆ *Super Mega Blaster◆◆◆◆◆ *Super Mega Saber◆◆◆◆◆ *Super Silver Spear◆ *Super Mega Cannon◆◆◆◆◆ Dino Charge Ninja Steel Energy Chasers Unofficial Mega T.Q.G. Wild Prime Harmony Force *Magic Sword. ◆ *Elemental Sword. ◆ *Loyalty Crossbow. ◆ *Laughter Lances. ◆ *Generosity Staff. ◆ *Honesty Axe. ◆ *Kindness Daggers. ◆ *Light Wisdom Keyblade. ◆ *Courage Blasters. ◆ *Triple Hope Baton ◆ *Tomodachi Bazooka◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Data Squad *Omega Sword.◆ *Robo Blaster/Robo Blade.◆ *Delta Lance.◆ *Slasher Axe.◆ *Flaming Daggers.◆ *Power Hammer.◆ *Metal Crossbow.◆ *Cyber Delta Cannon.◆ *Hearted Wand.◆ *Heliotrope Bow.◆ *Heliotrope Whip.◆ *Automatic Boomerang.◆ *Kingdom Keyblade.◆ *Shadow Claws.◆ *The Divewing Keyblade.◆ *Data Goggles.◆ *Caliburn.◆ *Kingdom Key MK.II.◆ *Generator Scooper.◆ *Crimson Saber.◆ *Falchion.◆ *Palkia Staff.◆ *Mermaid Bow.◆ *Galaxy Fan.◆ *Cyclone Duel-Blade.◆ *Cyclone Cannon.◆ *Power of Flames.◆ *Sol Fire Blast.◆ Trivia * Gallery Blade_Blasters.jpg|Blade Blasters Power_Sword.jpeg|Power Sword Power_Axe.jpeg|Power Axe Power_Lance.jpeg|Power Lance Power_Daggers.jpeg|Power Daggers Power_Bow.jpeg|Power Bow Dragon_Dagger.jpeg|Dragon Dagger Power Blaster.jpeg|Power Blaster Thunder_laser.jpeg|Thunder Lasers Thunder_Strikers.jpeg|Thunder Strikers Power_Spinner.jpeg|Power Spinner Power_Canon.jpeg|Power Cannon WhiteSword1.jpg|Saba Sword Ninja_Sword.jpeg|Ninja Sword Ninja_Striker.jpeg|Ninja Claw Ninja_Stunner.jpeg|Ninja Stunner Ninja_Claw.jpeg|Ninja Striker Ninja_Wand.jpeg|Ninja Wand Falcon_Sword.jpeg|Falcon Sword Ninja_Blaster.jpeg|Ninja Power Cannon Unoffical Ranger Weapons.jpeg New Unoffical weapons.jpeg Weapons combined.jpeg Ten Ranger team weapons.jpeg Combine Weapons.jpeg Category:Items Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Iamnater1225